Ayu's Story
by Mirea Makashi
Summary: Well, this is a FujixOC fic, though I think it will change to a MaruixOc soon. One of my first fan fics. I hope you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine, if it was my original characters would be in the show/manga already!! Oh well!**

This is one of my first fanfics. I hope it's okay.

* * *

Fuji was walking home after a long, tiring day.

He knew someone was watching him; he put on his usual smile and said

"Come out, I know you're there."

"A-ah Fuji se-senpai. I'm sorry I was watching you." a brown haired girl named Ayu (Kimura) said as she stepped out from the shadows. Ayu was one of Fuji's fangirls, a quiet one at that. She was always in the shadows watching Fuji from a far.

"Kimura-chan, why do you keep watching me anyway?"

"It's just that…"

"Saa… It's okay, but you know instead of watching me all the time you should just walk home with me instead. We do live in the same street after all. Would you like that?" he asked.

"Ha-hai Fuji-senpai." she answered quite shocked at the invitation.

Day after day, they walked home together. Soon Ayu was speaking normally with Fuji. Not that much blushing, stuttering and all that. They also got quite close too, chatting about themselves and getting to know each other better as they walked home.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

'She is a nice girl when you get to know her… Not like most of the fan girls out there' Fuji thought and slightly shuddered as he thought of the other fan girls. "So, Ayu-chan I heard you're a member of my fan club…"

Ayu blushes and says, "Well, I always thought that you were attractive… I actually developed a crush on you the first day I entered this school…"

"Really?" Fuji asked.

"Hai…"

Fuji was about to ask another question, but they had already reached their street. They said their goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow Fuji-senpai!"

"See you."

* * *

**About 5, 6 Months Later**

The school knew Ayu and Fuji as best friends or very close friends but there are questions and suspicions if there is more to their relationship than that.

"Ayu-chan let's start walking home. Are you ready to go?"

"Hai Fuji-senpai. Let's go."

They both walked together going to their street. It was like any other day except that they took the long way to get to there. They used this path occasionally; it was a path that passed by the park. As they arrived at the big tree, their favorite tree, where they usually rested at Fuji stopped Ayu from walking.

"Ayu-chan… Will you go watch a movie with me this Saturday?" Fuji asked.

Ayu looked surprised and said, "Fuji-senpai… are you… asking me on a date?"

"Well, I understand if you don't want to go…"

"No! Saturday would be perfect!"

* * *

**At That Moment **

**Eiji's POV**

I saw Fuji walking by the park and so I was about to approach him but then, I saw he was holding hands with a girl!

'Fujiko has a girlfriend? He never told me that and he tells me everything!'

I started to walk away from the scene. I walked faster, then I suddenly bumped in to Ryoma and Momo.

"Kikumaru-senpai, aren't you going to attend the meeting?"

"I am going to attend"

"I see, well we're walking there now. Wanna come with?"

"Sure."

I forgot all about Fuji intil when we got there and Tezuka was checking the attendance.

"Eiji?" "Here."

"Momo? Ryoma?"

"Here" they answered.

"Fuji?" No answer. "Fuji Syuusuke?"

That's when I remembered. "TEZUKA, FUJIKO'S IN THE PARK AND HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND NYA!"

The guys stared in disbelief. 'Fuji has a girlfriend?' "NANI?" Tezuka was starting to look a bit angry...

"Nya… you don't believe me… oh I know! Come with me!!"

I pulled Tezuka and the other guys to the park.

* * *

**At The Park**

**Third Person POV**

"Oh my…"

"I can't believe it."

"Neither can I."

"I never predicted this to happen..."

"What the...!"

The scene before them shocked them all.

Fuji and Ayu were kissing under the tree, Ayu's hands around Fuji's neck.

There was complete, peaceful silence until…

"FUJI SYUUSUKE!!" Tezuka shouted.

They both stopped and looked around to find the whole team staring at them.

'How long have they been there?' Ayu thought blushing.

"Saa… Tezuka what is it?"

"YOU MISSED THE MEETING TO GO KISSING A GIRL?!"

"Saa…"

"ONE HUNDRED EXTRA LAPS ON MONDAY!"

and with that, Tezuka left.

"Fujiko, buchou's mad... Oh, and who's that nya?"

"Ko-konnichiwa, Im Kimura Ayu..." the girl said blushing a deep red. 'They saw us kiss!!'

"Fuji-senpai, buchou seemed very angry." Ryoma commented.

"He'll cool down soon…"

Fuji was right but then again, wrong.

Tezuka didn't really stay very mad for long, but he was still angry somehow.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

Well, that's the first chapter!

I hope it was okay. Review!

Thanks for reading, I am sorry if it's too fast and I'm taking too long to put up the second chapter... I guess they are OOC... and Tezuka Does have temper problems... Sorry about that! I'll try to do better.

-Mirea Makashi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine.

Sorry about the last chapter being too fast and all…

I hope this one will be a little better. Though I think it's still a bit fast. Sorry about that!

* * *

"I'll pick you up at 3."

Fuji's words rang in her ears. Ayu couldn't wait! But first she had to finish her work.

* * *

**An Hour or Two Later  
**

"Finally finished!" She checked the time and saw "2:10"

"OMG. IS THAT REALLY THE TIME?! I HAVE TO GET READY!"

Ayu went through her closet, panicking. "What will I wear? What will I wear??" Several outfits lay on the ground, "Too plain, too formal, and too shiny! TOO PINK! Too cute, too creepy! Too sexy! Too emo!"

She said something about each clothing item as she threw it to the floor.

* * *

She checked her watch again, "2:30!" As a last resort she took her cell phone, dialed a number and took a deep breath.

Soon, she heard someone say,

"Moshi moshi, Makashi Minea speaking."

"Minea! It's Ayu, come quick. I'm in a crisis here!" she told her best friend quickly.

"Ayu… Okay, I'll be right over."

* * *

Ding-dong!

Ayu rushed down opening the door.

"Ayu, what's wrong?" Minea stood there out of breath; she must have run the whole way.

Ayu pulled her in, closed the door then dragged her upstairs.

"Fuji is picking me up for our date in about 25 minutes, and I have no idea what to wear!"

Minea stared at her friend "Calm down, I'll help."

Minea looked at the clothes on the floor, picked a long t-shirt up and looked at its design and said "This one is cute."

Ayu stared at it; "I didn't see that one, must have thrown it without noticing."

"It will match with these." Minea told her friend picking out a pair of skinny jeans.

"Thanks Min, you're a life-saver!" She wore it and surveyed herself in the mirror. Ayu was in a lilac long t-shirt with black butterflies, skinny jeans and a pair of lilac ballet flats. She fixed her brown shoulder-length hair in a headband.

"Don't worry! You look great. Well, Fuji will be arriving any moment now." Minea told her friend.

* * *

Ding-Dong!

"There he is now, again. Don't worry! I'll answer the door for you.

You're going where again?"

Ayu blushed a little "To the movies, we're going to watch…" (Sorry can't think of anything. Use your imagination, ne?)

"Ah. Then you'll need a jacket!"

"Thanks for reminding me!" Ayu laughed.

* * *

Minea opened the door and saw Fuji.

"Konnichiwa Syuusuke-kun, come in. Ayu is getting ready."

"Hello Minea-chan" Fuji replied smiling at his cousin.

Then they heard a sudden scream.

"Ayu!" they both exclaimed.

Fuji ran to the stairs, just in time to catch her.

"Ayu-chan. Are you okay?"

"Ha-hai…" Ayu stood up a little shaken. "Arigato for catching me and gomenasai for making you worry, I can be such a klutz."

Fuji just smiled and said as he walked with Ayu to the door,

"Saa… we better go our movie starts in about 20 minutes."

"Yes, we should. Thanks again Minea for helping me out. Mom, I'll be going now!"

"My pleasure. Have fun!" Minea replied.

"Have fun sweetheart. Take care!"

"Kimura-san, I better get going as well. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Minea-chan."

* * *

**In the Tennis Clubroom **

Tezuka was taking attendance for their meeting.

"Oishi, Inui, Eiji, Momo, Ryoma… by the way Ryoma 10 laps for being late again."

As he said each name the said member said "present" or "here" or something to show that they were there.

"Kawamura, Kaidoh"

"Present." "I'm here."

"Fuji."

No response.

"Fuji Syuusuke?" Nothing.

"Does anyone know where Fuji is?" Tezuka was starting to look scary.

Eiji leaned closer to Eiji and whispered "Oh no… Fujiko missed another meeting nya!"

Oishi too was worried Fuji didn't usually miss meetings or practices.

Tezuka stared at them looking for answers, he felt weird…

Why am I so mad at Fuji anyway? He didn't know why. Oh well, it felt good to be angry sometimes. All he knew was that Fuji missed the second meeting in a row… and that he should, he thinks get mad at him for that. Though he asks himself… should he?

At that moment Minea, one of their three female regulars, walked in and said, "Konnichiwa, sorry I'm late! Oh and Mirea is sick so she can't come…"

The regulars all stared at her. Minea felt awkward so she said "Umm… anything wrong?"

Ryoma, who was also staring, for the benefit of his girlfriend said, "Minea, Tezuka-buchou was asking if anyone knew where Fuji-senpai is."

Tezuka looked at her "15 laps for being late and tell Mirea to meet me when she gets back to school. So, do you know where Fuji is?"

Minea tried to avoid the question

"Uu-umm I be-better start those laps!"

"Makashi-chan… Answer or 100 laps."

Silence.

"200."

There was still no answer.

"500!" Tezuka tells her looking in to her eyes.

Minea looks away.

"1000."

"Makashi-chan, I suggest you tell Tezuka." Oishi told her concerned for the girl. "1000 laps is a lot…"

"Fine! He and Ayu went to the movies." She gave in; she couldn't imagine 1000 LONG LAPS!

"Okay, run 25 laps now for avoiding my question."

* * *

As she ran the laps the guys inside were making a plan…

"Nya?! We're gonna spy on them?"

"Hai."

Eiji's eyes widen, "Are you sure buchou?"

"Hai."

Minea enters the clubroom once again and sees the guys.

"Let me guess, you're gonna do something…"

"Yes, and Makashi-chan you're coming with." Tezuka tells her.

Ryoma takes her hand and drags her with them to the cinemas.

* * *

**At The Movies**

Fuji and Ayu were sitting in the Row I while the other guys sat in Row K.

"Fujiko is good at picking movies nya!" Eiji said while munching his popcorn. "Eiji… SHHHH!" Oishi whispered to his redheaded friend.

Exactly as the movie ended they saw the pair lean closer to each other… and kiss. Thankfully, the credits were rolling and most of the people already left before Tezuka actually reacted, but before that…

Fuji planted another soft kiss on her lips and said, "Aishiteru Ayu…"

"Watashi mo aishiteru Syuusuke-kun" Ayu whispered looking in to his sparkling blue eyes.

"Ayu… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh… Of course Syuusuke!"

"How sweet…" Minea whispers to Ryoma. "Hn." He simply replied.

As the team watched the scene before them, they didn't notice Tezuka getting madder. That is until they felt an evil aura, they looked to the right, then to the left… and there they found a very irritated, angry, evil aura-d Tezuka Kunimitsu.

(Prepare yourselves for Tezuka's uncontrollable temper!! Sorry if that seems OOC and all… lol. I just can't help giving him a reason to attend an anger management class)

This is rather slightly De ja vu-ish…

"FUJI SYUUSUKE!" Tezuka almost shouted with anger.

By that time the only people left were Ayu, Fuji and the rest of the team.

Fuji looked up rather shocked his eyes were open. Ayu panicked 'They saw us… AGAIN!'

Fuji kept calm and said, "Saa Tezuka… what is it?"

"YOU MISSED YET ANOTHER MEETING A WHILE AGO! THIS TIME TO GO WATCH A MOVIE AND TO GO KISSING A GIRL!"

Ayu was about to say something when Tezuka continued…

"400 EXTRA LAPS ADDED TO THE 100 I GAVE YOU LAST TIME."

and with that, Tezuka exited the cinema.

Minea spoke first "Sorry about that Ayu… he threatened me with a thousand laps... Oh and congratulations!"

The other guys congratulated them as well and left the cinema.

* * *

**At The Tree**

"Thank you Syuusuke for a great day." Ayu told him.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. Now you have to run 500 laps because of me…"

"Saa… It's good exercise." Fuji just smiled and gave her a soft kiss and said "Well, let's walk home."

"Hai."

So, that's that. They became a couple, Fuji ran a lot of laps oh and Tezuka started attending Anger management class.

* * *

End of Chapter Two

Is that the end? No not yet. Temporarily it is… but then again, the summary says MaruixOC. Has Marui even shown up yet? No! So nope this isn't the end! Review please. I hope that was better!

Oh and for those who don't know...

Aishiteru: I love you

Gomenasai: Im sorry

Arigato: Thank you


End file.
